


Samhain Hope

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione wished that her enemy would become her lover.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Samhain Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven roll-a-thon prompt: Marvel/Enemies to Lovers. I picked Loki for my character and came up with this drabble. I used google docs for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was tired of being enemies to Loki as they kept fighting him on and off throughout NYC. She saw a shooting star the night before Samhain and made a wish. She had fallen hard for Thor’s magical brother.

After the intense fight, they regrouped at Avengers HQ as Tony made Halloween plans for the team. Hermione’s mind was elsewhere as Thor noticed through Tony’s speech.

“I see you are concerned for my brother’s well being? I know where he’s at and can take you to him.” Thor leaned in and whispered into Hermione’s ear.

She perked up a bit, “That would be lovely! I really don’t feel like partying this year, knowing that he’s out there alone.”

“Alright, Tony’s finished, let’s make our escape now,” Thor guided her out of the building quickly. 

They found Loki in a spacious apartment watching him stalk and glare out the window. “Ahem, brother.”

Loki whipped around so quickly he felt like he saw stars. “Who is that enchanting creature with you brother?” he eyed Hermione up and down sensing her forlornness.

“This is Hermione Granger, a fellow Avenger who just started this year and is a witch.”

Loki’s eyebrow rose curiously, _So that is the power that I’m sensing from her. They don’t know how much power she has._

“I am Prince Loki, Lady Hermione,” he bowed formally, hearing her giggle. 

Loki smiled sweetly as she walked over towards him, staring back at him, _Good you aren’t afraid of me, but you should be._ He opened his arms out towards her, inviting her for a hug.

She accepted, as he held her close and kissed her sweetly.

“Well, I’ll be off, Hermione you’ll be ok?” Thor questioned her in concern. She gave Thor a wave bye.

He gave Loki a firm stare and his brother took the hint as he broke the kiss off seeing her pout, “I swear to you brother, she shall not be harmed in any way.”

Thor nodded his confirmation and flew away.

“I sense this is going to be the start of something amazing,” Hermione serenely spoke as she stroked Loki’s hair gently.

“And why is that?”

“I made a wish before Samhain night on a shooting star.”


End file.
